


Madara's Special Weapon

by CreativeSweets



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Cursed content, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Edo Tensei, Fourth Shinobi War, Hashiboob, Humiliation, Incest Kink, M/M, Madara's Faceboob, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: No shame, Madara pins Tobirama’s legs further apart, giving him PLENTY of room.“I have a special weapon JUST for you.”Tobirama twitches minutely, but it’s enough that Madara’s eyes catch it, and he smirks.“I’m flattered.”Ha, asif. But Madara can play along.Humming, Madara cuts off Tobirama’s pants. “You should be.”
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 181
Kudos: 210





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drelfina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/gifts).



> I may or may not have been talking to a certain someone about this.
> 
> I may or may not have been inspired by a certain piece of art.
> 
> _Read at your own risk_.

“Finally, all alone.” Madara stares down at what is _his_ , the Senju that he’s determined to make show his true colors.

He doesn’t get a response, but maybe that’s for the best.

“This way,” Madara nearly _coos_ , “I will _make_ you show your colors, Senju!”

“I have no idea what makes you think this would make me submit to you, Uchiha!”

Madara hums. Perhaps there’s too few chakra rods holding him down, restraining him. But then again, if Tobirama is given even a sliver of leeway, he’d be out of ANY restraints— _god_ , that’s hot as fuck.

No shame, Madara pins Tobirama’s legs further apart, giving him PLENTY of room.

“I have a special weapon JUST for you.”

Tobirama twitches minutely, but it’s enough that Madara’s eyes catch it, and he smirks.

“I’m flattered.”

Ha, as _if_. But Madara can play along.

Humming, Madara cuts off Tobirama’s pants. “You should be.”

“Ah. You’re going with assault to assert some form of dominance to assuage your threatened masculinity.” Tobirama’s blush is kinda cute, Madara thinks. “I applaud your utterly unique tactic.”

Okay, less cute is that MOUTH of his. 

Madara GRIPS Tobirama’s pale thighs knowing full well that there _will_ be bruises. “I would watch what you say, Senju.”

Not even a wince. “Am I not speaking the truth?”

A large, manic grin spreads over his face. “Oh, but would you want your _brother_ to hear you speak like this?”

His shirt comes off rather easily, and Madara catches the _moment_ Tobirama’s gaze locks on to his chest. On to _Hashirama_.

“My broth . . . ?”

“Hi, Tobi!”

“An-Anija?! What did you DO?!”

Oh, Madara likes this look. It’s a rare one, indeed. Abject horror. Luckily for Madara, everything’s being seared into his brain. Every little twitch, every little tell, _everything_.

“LOOK! Now I’ll ALWAYS be able to find Madara!!”

“That—That’s—” Tobirama’s gaze is partly stricken, partly angry, but ALL Madara’s. “What is this tool of torture?!”

Madara chuckles, poking the side of Hashirama’s face where it protrudes from his chest. “Why, I thought you already worked that out, To~bi~ra~ma~”

“As much as you seem to love ascribing omniscience to myself, I am not actually telepathic.”

Such big words still, tsk. Madara HAD hoped to reduce his Senju to his little bitchy whore self sooner, but it looks like he’ll need more, ah, _help_.

“I think you’ll figure it out.”

Which really, Tobirama should be thankful that Madara planned for this. It’s no hassle to push Tobirama’s thighs further up and pin them to Tobirama’s shoulders.

“Tobi’s so smart, isn’t he! I’m sure he’ll figure it out! I have no idea, but whatever this is, it looks like fun!”

Tobirama’s hands curl uselessly against the rods pinning his hands down and Madara preens at his handiwork. 

Tobirama looks _splendid_.

“This . . . version of Anija you’ve got there doesn’t even have as much brain as Anija has, and that’s a miracle, considering.”

Hashirama _pouts_ , and Madara’s long since gotten used to having a FACE that _emotes_ for a pectoral.

Madara flicks Hashirama’s nose. “Quit it.” 

After all, Tobirama’s not _wrong_. Hashirama’s just a constant horny little tit. 

(Perhaps Madara underestimated his friend’s sex drive, and he was just, constantly this horny. Hm. Best not to think on that right now.)

“Bite, and you’ll only be hurting your _precious_ older brother,” Madara warns right before shoving himself over top of Tobirama and Hashirama’s face lands over Tobirama’s.

“Mmnnhh!” 

_Damn_ , Mito was fucking lucky. Madara can’t even make fun of Tobirama’s blush, because he’d probably blush too, if he were getting tonguefucked like THAT.

Instead, Madara takes to following that blush down those high cheekbones and neck, casually ripping open Tobirama’s shirt to see that lovely chest flush. 

“Ah, wait—”

Oh, whoops, Madara must have moved his arm a bit too much and dislodged Hashirama. Well, he supposes they can just move on. 

Tobirama’s certainly able to form words still, therefore not good enough.

“Madara!”

Mmmmm _yes_ , much, much better. Tobirama’s beginning to squirm around, and that’s entirely due to how BOTH his nipples are getting sucked and bit and played with. 

SUCH a little Senju slut.

Madara pulls back, and Hashirama _whines_ , which, honestly, would be rather annoying if Tobirama didn’t ALSO whine.

(How deep does the slutiness RUN in the Senju??)

“It looks like your _dear brother_ is too impatient,” Madara faux sighs, “We’ll just move on then.”

“Finally you get to your point.”

_Rude_. But Madara kind of likes the breathy quality to Tobirama’s speech. Perhaps he’ll have him read later after he screams himself hoarse.

Instead of rising to the bait, Madara smirks and shuffles further down and gives Tobirama no time to even consider the implications of what might go on before shoving his Hashirama-tit between his ass.

Tobirama jerks HARD, but doesn’t manage to get very far, considering the strength of Madara’s chakra rods.

“S-Stop! Anija!”

“But Tobi! You _like_ this!”

“Heh, you DO.” Madara agrees as he runs a finger up Tobirama’s hard length.

Tobirama shakes his head futilely. “I don’t—stop that, Madara! This is a perversion of na-nature!”

“Is it? Hmmm.” Madara unapologetically shoves Hashirama further into Tobirama’s ass. “If it were, you wouldn’t be _liking it_.”

“I DON’T.”

Bullshit. Tobirama’s squirming and jerking and _hard as rock_ dick speak for themselves.

“Getting off on your _brother_ eating your ass out, how shameless.” Madara can’t help lord over the albino, watching that face contort as Hashirama does SOMETHING with his tongue. 

In fact, he has an idea. Madara grips Tobirama’s dick and forces a tiny chakra rod down into it, gleeful as Tobirama cries out and his thighs spasm. 

“I—I don’t know—what you’re talking . . . !!!”

“Your body knows what it’s doing, you should just listen to it already.” Madara strokes Tobirama’s dick, just to watch Tobirama throw his head from side-to-side.

Maybe Tobirama thinks it’ll make him stop? But really, all it’s doing is giving him a very nice view of that long, pale neck that he’s going to have ALL marked up by the end of this.

And _oh_ how it makes Tobirama squirm when Madara uses his hands to spread his ass further apart, when he pushes a finger, two, three, inside along with Hashirama’s tongue.

Tobirama’s choked off words no longer exist by the time Madara pushes into that pleasantly wet and tight heat. Only pleasured sounds and noises and aborted gestures as Tobirama arches his back.

And it only gets better when Hashirama licks and bites any available skin he can get to of his own volition.

Madara likes it when he’s right.

The Senjus are _such_ sluts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may or may not have more cursed content ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Madara!”

“Hashirama.”

“That was fun, wasn’t it?”

Madara blinks before lifting his gaze to see the ACTUAL, or, well, the Edo Tensei Hashirama looking at him. 

_Talking_ to him.

At the same time as the Hashirama on his chest.

Fucking WEIRD. 

“What.”

“I _knew_ Tobi liked you! I’m just so happy that I wish I could CRY with happiness!”

“WHAT.”

“And to think, we were able to _share_ Tobi’s first time! How cool is that!”

“ _WHAT_.”

Hashirama startles before gesturing to his chest. “You didn’t think that I _wasn’t_ connected to that, did you?”

Madara stays silent.

Hashirama’s lip twitch.

“STOP LAUGHING AT ME.”

Hashirama laughs, the stupid lug.

“Why are you even here?”

There’s a pointed look towards his chest. Madara fights the urge to cross his arms.

“When you left the battlefield with Tobi I had to stop moving in order to focus on the part of me embedded in you.” Hashirama sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. “Control’s never been something I’ve been good at, so I couldn’t move THIS body _and_ that one at the same time.”

“And now?”

Hashirama shrugs.

But considering how there’s NOT a lot of shinobi converging onto their location, perhaps Hashirama’s here for a different reason.

“Slut.” Madara’s going to pretend that _didn’t_ come out as endearing as it did.

Hashirama grins and plops down by Tobirama’s head, running a hand through that white hair. 

_But he doesn’t deny he’s a slut_. Perhaps Hashirama DOES have a brain somewhere in there.

Of course, it’s also very, very telling that Madara’s _balls deep_ in Hashirama’s bitch of a younger brother and still breathes.

What? Madara isn’t going to leave such perfect heat if he doesn’t ABSOLUTELY have to. Yeah, sure, he’ll get out ~eventually~ because he’s got a world to conquer and all that.

Now? Now Madara’s got two hungry sluts, despite the fact that Tobirama seems, hm, rather out of it right now.

No matter.

“Hashirama, I take it you want to _help_ with your little brother?”

Madara doesn’t even wait for a response, because how fast Hashirama’s gaze cut to him speaks for itself. With a smirk, Madara tugs a limp and whimpering Tobirama up and closer.

Tobirama moans, and yep, the Hashirama on his chest seems to have found a nipple to suckle. 

Heh, this is going to be _fun_.

Hashirama is instantly plastered to Tobirama’s exposed back, supporting him as his head lays against a broad shoulder. 

Madara scowls on reflex at the blinding grin Hashirama sends his way.

But no matter, so long as—

“Damn it, Hashirama! PUT ME BACK IN.”

Madara smirks on reflex at the pout Hashirama sends his way.

Good. Hashirama should know who’s running this show and that there are RULES. And _taking his dick out of Tobirama_ is DEFINITELY a no-no.

Now the extra fingers, yes, that’s a _yes_.

The—okay, holy FUCK Mito was a lucky woman—the _vines_ are a Definite Yes.

Especially because they seem to make Tobirama clench while ALSO rubbing his dick _while still inside_ —!!

Madara hisses as he fucks up into Tobirama and the small mass of soft, squishy vines that Hashirama somehow filled Tobirama up with. He couldn’t care less at the mess they’re making. Nor at the absolute LEWD squishes and sounds.

“Hey, Tobirama, you hear that? You hear your _brother_ fucking you, stretching you open so he can fuck you right next to me?”

The answering whine he gets is nearly _precious_ , especially since Tobirama turns his head into Hashirama’s neck in a poor attempt to hide. 

“You’re doing so WELL for me, Tobi! Opening up to take your big brother’s cock so beautifully!”

_Beautiful_ isn’t the right adjective Madara would use.

“Such a _slut_.” And that’s, that’s more correct, because now Tobirama’s breath is hitching, now he’s squirming and clenching MORE and HARDER—

Fuck. Yes.

“I bet I wouldn’t even need these chakra rods anymore, I bet you’d keep your legs spread for me and your darling older brother like the cockslut you are.”

And now _Hashirama’s_ looking at him like he wants to attempt to hide his face.

Well _too bad_. There’s no hiding for ANYONE.

“Get the fuck in your last little brother now Hashirama or I fucking swear I’ll carve your face out of my chest and kill you dead!”

“That doesn’t even—”

“NOW!”

The tightness from Hashirama’s dick feels absolutely incredible, and having BOTH Tobirama _and_ Hashirama shudder and tremble because of his actions makes Madara preen.

Oh, Madara’s going to enjoy teaching his sluts all sorts of brand-new tricks.


End file.
